


Changed Orbit

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Changed Orbit [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Allspark Mikaela Banes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Behind the Scenes, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 04:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13240803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: This fic is an idea that I plan on exploring more in the future and because I miss Mikaela's character in this branch of the movieverse.





	Changed Orbit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shadowcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> This fic is an idea that I plan on exploring more in the future and because I miss Mikaela's character in this branch of the movieverse.

“Mikaela!”

The light breeze stirs up her hair and his presence in their bond gently washes over her mind as she looks up with a soft sigh to watch Epps and Jazz roll up while hastily trying to dry her tears while ignoring the buzzing inside of her. Mikaela tries for a half smile and to rebuild her cool as a cucumber mask. Though she doubts that it will fool either of them.

“Hey Jazz. Epps. What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you. It isn’t safe for you to be alone out here.”

She scoots back hastily as Epps reaches out for her hand and energy sparks dance across silvery arms. After what happened in the city center, she doesn’t quite trust that she won’t hurt anyone of the fleshy variety if they try touch. It only made her feel like more of a freak, when they reacted negatively. Like Sam had before he decided to break up with her.

“Don’t touch me. Please.”

“Alright.”

Epps tilts his head slightly, watching her closely as she senses Jazz assessing her emotions through the bond. Oh, that was also a thing that she needed to get used to as well. That she was no longer really alone in her own head now.

“Let me guess something happened with Sam? A break up?”

She nods once.

“Yeah that happened. I’m not surprised really. I haven’t quite learned how to keep the Allspark from reacting to my emotions and he didn’t like not having being able to take me out anywhere. Or having much privacy when he wanted to be alone with me. Oh, he also accused me of cheating which I hadn’t done. So the breakup happened.”

“Well he’s a fool for leaving ya behind for something that you couldn’t control happening. If it hadn’t happened I wouldn’t be here. Which I’m grateful for.” Jazz says softly as his engine rumbles once in annoyance.

“Jazz is right. That boy is a fool for that and an idiot. ‘Sides I’m sure the bots would be willing to help you with the ‘whole becoming the AllSpark’ thing. Will and I are also willing to help if we can.” Epps says with a soft look on his face.

Mikaela chuckles softly and sniffles a bit.

“I guess I gained a whole new family while losing my original one with Sam. Thanks.”

When Epps sits down next to Mikaela and pulls her gently in his side, pressing his lips gently into her hair.

“No problem, Mik. ‘Sides pretty sure my wife and girls would insist on officially adopting you into our family if the Autobots didn’t have their claim on you.”


End file.
